Amour Onirique
by Nahamy
Summary: FIC TERMINE ajout séquelle Une potion explose et tout commence. Harry et Severus commencent à avoir des rêve dans lesquels ils voyent la vie de l'autre. slash SSHP chapitre5 Harry plane
1. Où tout commence

AMOUR ONIRIQUE  
  
Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Base : 5 tomes de Harry Potter  
  
Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Situation : Harry et Cie sont en septième année. Futur slash Harry/Severus  
  
Texte en italique= rêve  
  
Prologue : Où tout commence.  
  
C'était une journée comme les autres à Poudlard, les licornes couraient gaiement dans la foret interdite, Hagrid câlinait des créatures monstrueuses aux yeux de tous sauf les siens, devant sa cabane, et le Professeur Snape martyrisait avec joie les griffondors de septième année.  
  
- Potter dix points en moins, votre potion devrait être verte et non bleue.  
  
Harry trembla de rage mais ne dit rien et d'un geste rageur jeta le dernier ingrédient dans son chaudron. La potion commença à bouillir dangereusement.  
  
- Potter qu'avez-vous fait encore !  
  
Avant qu'il est put faire le moindre geste, la potion explosa, l'éclaboussant ainsi qu'Harry. Tout deux tombèrent au sol, évanouis.  
  
Quand Severus se réveilla quelques heures plus tard il eut l'impression que son crâne allait explosé et pour compléter le tout il était entouré de blanc. Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'il était à l'infirmerie, avec Potter dormant encore à ses côtés. L'infirmière arriva et se dirigea vers lui.  
  
- Comment allez vous Severus ?  
  
- Bien, bien. Je retourne dans mes appartements s'il y a un effet secondaire je vous le dirai.  
  
Mme Pompfresh soupira sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas retenir le maître des potions. Severus remarqua que l'heure du dîner approchait mais il n'avait pas faim. Il se dirigea directement vers ses appartements et prit une dose de potion contre les maux de têtes. Etrangement bien qu'il était resté inconscient tout l'après midi, Severus était fatigué, il se coucha tout habillé et s'endormit aussitôt.  
  
rêve La porte d'un placard sous l'escalier, un homme au physique important est en train de taper une chose qui se trouve dans le placard, sûrement un animal pensa Severus. Mais les gémissements qui sortir était humain, l'angle de vue changea et le maître des potions put voir un adolescent d'environ seize ans recroquevillait sur lui-même, des cheveux d'un noir de jais et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Soudain une douleur lui déchira le corps (à Severus), la douleur irradiant de ses côtes le fit se plier en deux, son bras le lançait et la douleur fusait partout sur son corps. C'était pire que le Doloris. Et quand Severus comprit que cette douleur n'était pas la sienne il hurla.  
  
Snape se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur, la respiration saccadée et son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il resta immobile quelques secondes assit sur son lit, tentant d'y voir clair dans son rêve. Il eut beau tourner son rêve dans tout les sens, il en revenait toujours à la conclusion, ceci n'était pas un rêve mais un souvenir. Un souvenir de Potter datant de l'année dernière selon l'apparence du garçon. L'ancien mangemort se précipita dans la salle d'eau, se dévêtit et prit une douche bouillante tentant ainsi de faire disparaître cette vision.  
  
Harry se redressa dans l'infirmerie, une fois examinait par l'infirmière il se rendit dans la grande salle rejoindre Ron et hermione.  
  
- Harry tu vas mieux ?  
  
- Oui Hermione.  
  
- Désolé vieux on a pas put rester, Mme Pompfresh nous a mit dehors.  
  
- pas grave je m'en suis douté.  
  
Harry commença à manger et s'aperçut que le professeur Snape n'était pas là, sans plus s'inquiétait il continua son repas. Une fois terminait il se dirigea vers le dortoir des griffondors, il s'habilla pour la nuit et s'endormit tout de suite.  
  
rêve Une grande clairière verdoyante située non loin de Poudlard, l'ordre du phénix est venue au complet pour dire adieu à l'un des leurs. Harry se vit debout à coté de Ron, les yeux brillant de larmes. Remus Lupin s'approcha de la tombe et déposa une rose.  
  
- Adieu, mon ami, désormais je suis le dernier des maraudeurs, j'espère que tu as rejoint Lily et James et que tu es heureux où que tu sois.  
  
Les autres membres et amis défilèrent, chacun déposant une fleur en disant quelque mots. Touts partirent et Harry se retrouva devant la tombe sur laquelle on pouvait lire Sirius black 1971-2001( on va dire qu'il avait 30ans quand il est mort). Harry trouva cela étrange de se voir le jour de l'enterrement de Sirius alors qu'il était endormit dans son lit. Il se vit partir et une autre silhouette se dirigea vers la tombe, entièrement habillé de noir, les yeux brillant de tristesse. Harry vit son professeur de potion s'agenouillait et déposé un lys noir.  
  
- Ca doit être une habitude des maraudeurs de laisser leur vieille connaissance du jour au lendemain sans prévenir. Tu te souviens Sirius comment c'était avant Poudlard ? Avant que tu ne rencontres James et je sois placé à serpentard et toi à griffondor ? On était amis Siri, on voulait refaire le monde, simplement avec une bourse et notre baguette, toi et moi. Et cette stupide haine entre la maison du lion et cette du serpent nous a séparé, on a chacun prit une route différente. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est pour tenir ma promesse, tu te souvient, tu es venue me voir, Harry âgé seulement de quelque mois dans les bras tu m'as demandé que s' il arrivait quelques chose à ses parents et que tu soit dans l'incapacité de le protéger que je veille sur lui. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, toujours de loin, toujours dans l'ombre. J'ai essayer de le renforcer par la haine, de le rendre dur et fort comme moi, mais je n'ai pas réussit, il te ressemble trop Sirius et à James aussi. Pour vous trois vos sentiments sont une force, je n'ai toujours pas comprit comment cela était possible. Mais peu importe tout se que je voulais te dire c'est de ne pas t'inquiétait, je veillerai toujours sur lui, jusqu'à ma mort, je te l'ai promis. Adieu mon amis.  
  
Severus partit, et quand il passa devant Harry celui-ci put voir qu'il pleurait. Il ressentit toute la tristesse qu'il avait ressentie le jour de la mort de Sirius, tellement semblable à la sienne. Tout se brouilla autour de lui et Harry se réveilla.  
  
Le survivant se roula en boule dans son lit, tout tournait dans sa tête, Sirius et Snape avaient été amis avant poudlard, Snape avait promis de le protéger alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé et que lui était mangemort. Mais surtout son professeur avait pleuré, pleuré un amis disparut, Harry avait senti de la rancœur quand il avait parlé de la haine entre les deux maisons. Harry comprenait après tout cette haine lui avait fait perdre peut être son seul véritable ami. Et c'est la tête remplie de question qu'Harry se rendormit.  
  
Vous en pensez quoi ? 


	2. l'un des deux commence à changer

Auteur : Nahamy (Hiryuu41aol.com)  
  
Base : Harry Potter  
  
Note : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas  
  
Chapitre 2 : L'un des deux commence à changer.  
  
Severus se rendormit sans plus avoir de rêves dans lesquels Harry figurait et quand il se réveilla à nouveau il s'aperçut que ses cours commençaient dans dix minutes. Il se leva en sursaut enfila un jean et un tee-shirt noir moulant et courut vers les cachots. Si Severus n'était pas encore préoccupé par son rêve et s'il n'avait pas la réputation d'homme des glaces il aurait éclaté de rire devant la tête de ses élèves. Il leur envoya son regard noir made in Snape et leur ouvrit la porte du cachot. Il inscrivit sur le tableau noir les ingrédients d'une potion extrenement simple et sans plus leur accorder un regard plongea dans ses livres. La potion qu'ils avaient préparés la veille avec les griffondors permettait de lire dans les esprits de la personne choisie, mais elle devait être but après avoir prononcé le nom de la personne visé à haute voix, et elle n'avait une durée d'action que de deux heures. Hors ni lui ni Potter n'avait dit leurs prénoms à hautes voix et les deux heures de fonctionnement avaient été depuis longtemps dépassé. Il feuilleta ses livres inlassablement pendant deux heures s'arrêtant seulement quelques minutes pour regarder les potions de ses élèves. Il en fut ainsi toute la matinée et quand il se rendit à la grande salle pour le déjeuner il fut surpris de voir des regards appréciatifs dirigeaient vers lui venant des deux sexes. Severus mangea rapidement toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'explication tant qu'à ces rêves mais Potter l'avait aidé à trouver la potion qu'il ferait faire préparé au septième années de griffondor et de serpentard cet après midi.  
  
Harry constata avec étonnement que les vêtements moldu rendaient son professeur de potion plus accessible, plus humain. Une fois son repas terminé il laissa Ron et Hermione et partit derrière le château, il marcha quelques minutes et arriva devant la tombe de Sirius. Il s'asseya et se perdit dans sa contemplation, se remémorant les parole de Severus « Je veillerai toujours sur lui, jusqu'à ma mort ». Berçait par la légère brise et par un soleil assez fort pour un mois de novembre Harry s'endormit sans voir un phénix se perchait dans un des arbres de la foret interdite et surveillait son sommeil de loin.  
  
rêve  
  
Une salle sombre et noir, des hommes sont postés contre les murs, habillé de noir portant le masque des mangemorts, au centre de la pièce Tom Elvis Jedusor est assit sur un fauteuil, il a encore un visage humain. Devant lui un Snape d'environ 17ans est agenouillé à coté d'un homme qui semble être son père.  
  
- Snape je suis ravi que tu m'emmènes enfin ton fils.  
  
- Oui Maître, il a finit ses études et est prêt à recevoir la marque si vous le jugez digne.  
  
- Un tel expert en potion est le bienvenue à mes côtés. Laissez nous seul je veux parler à Severus.  
  
Un à un les mangemorts quittèrent la grande salle laissant seul l'adolescent et le maître.  
  
- Maintenant Severus je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu veux devenir mangemort. Est-ce uniquement parce que ton père te force ?  
  
- Je vous avoue que c'est une des raisons Maître, mais ce n'est pas la seule. Je veux me venger de James Potter.  
  
- Potter ? Pourquoi ?  
  
- Pour ces sept ans d'humiliation et parce qu'il m'a volé mon seul véritable ami. Vous trouvez peut être cela bête mais vous m'avez demandé ma vrai raison Maître.  
  
- Je te comprend Severus rien n'est pus douloureux qu'un cœur brisé. Tend moi ton bras.  
  
Severus lui tendit et Voldemort passa un doigt dessus, murmurant une incantation. Snape serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Harry ressentit la douleur, comme de la lave en fusion coulant sur le bras. Il hurla et se réveilla.  
  
La première chose que fit Harry se fut de relever sa manche, il soupira en voyant que la marque des ténèbres n'y figurée pas. Le survivant regarda avec une lueur de compréhension la tombe de son parrain, une grande partie de la vie de Snape avait un lien direct avec Sirius et James. Harry comprenait un peu la haine de son professeur à son égard, il ressemblait comme une goutte d'eau à l'homme qui lui avait volé peut être son seul et unique ami. Mais à présent il n'était plus si sûr que l'homme le haïssait toujours. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et partit en courant, son cours de potion commençait dans 5 minutes. Harry arriva avec quelques minutes de retard, il s'avança en soupirant certain de perdre encore des points.  
  
- Vous êtes en retard Potter ! Allez vous asseoir dépêchez vous !  
  
Les élèves le regardèrent surpris qu'il n'enlève aucun point à griffondor.  
  
- Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion médicinale, elle servira à Mme Pompfresh. Elle permet de guérir toute les blessures des hématomes aux fractures. Voici la liste des ingrédients, vous avez deux heures. Severus passa dans les rangs et pour la première fois depuis sept ans il ne fit aucune critique et aida les élèves. A la fin des deux heures tout le monde avait réussit sa potion même Neville.  
  
- Bien maintenant nous allons la testé. Mr Potter levez vous.  
  
Harry s'exécuta et but la dose entière. Immédiatement une douce chaleur se répandit en lui, et toutes ses vieilles blessures mal cicatrisées disparurent.  
  
- Ces potions sont parfaites, 5 point à chacun, vous pouvez sortir.  
  
Severus sourit devant la mine étonnée de ses élèves et nota avec joie la lueur de gratitude dans les yeux émeraude d'Harry, même si celui-ci ignorait que Severus connaissait son état. La rumeur circula bien vite comme quoi Snape avait été aimable avec les griffondors et leur avait même donner des points. Quand celui-ci monta pour le dîner tout Poudlard était au courant.  
  
- Severus savez vous qu'une rumeur courre à propos de votre changement ?  
  
- Des centaines de rumeur circulent dans Poudlard Albus.  
  
- Certes, mais dite moi Severus à quoi est dut ce changement.  
  
- A un rêve.  
  
Albus regarda avec étonnement le maître des potions. Snape se leva et se dirigea vers son cachot. Il commença à corriger ses copies, mais deux yeux émeraude brillants de gratitude revenaient le hanté. Finalement il abandonna et partit se coucher.  
  
rêve  
  
Un Harry âge de deux ans regarde avec émerveillement la représentation d'un gros bonhomme habillé en rouge avec de la fourrure blanche.  
  
- Tante Pétunia le père noël va passer cette année ?  
  
- Il passe chaque année pour les gentils enfants comme Dudley mais pas pour les vilains garçons comme toi. Vient avec moi Harry.  
  
Pétunia le conduisit devant le placard sous l'escalier, elle ouvrit la porte et le petit Harry vit à l'intérieur un vieux lit de camps et quelques jouets cassés de Dudley.  
  
- Se serra ta chambre désormais.  
  
La nuit tomba et Severus vit le petit Harry recroquevillait sur son lit tremblant dès qu'une araignée s'approcha, sursautant dès qu'une marche craque. Severus eut envie de prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Harry commença à pleurer doucement, en silence. Une petite lumière sortit de lui et un cerf miniature apparut devant lui, brillant dans le noir. L'enfant sécha ses larmes et le fixa de longues minutes. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et il s'endormit. L'animal se frotta contre son visage puis disparut. Severus regarda tendrement l'enfant dormir dans le placard sous l'escalier, ce même placard dans lequel il serrait battus 14ans plus tard. Severus embrassa l'enfant sur le front et se réveilla.  
  
Il se retourna vers sa table nuit et se qu'il vit le fit se figer, sur le meuble en bois sombre, un cerf d'argent miniature le regardait. Il baissa sa ramure jusqu'au sol en signe de remerciement et disparut en fumée. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du maître de potion et il se rendormit serein, guère plus étonné de trouver un cerf de 10 centimètre de haut le remercier avant de disparaître de sa table de nuit. 


	3. On fait les courses?

AMOUR ONIRIQUE  
  
Auteur: Nahamy (Hiryuu41aol.com)  
  
Base: Harry Potter 5 tomes  
  
Chapitre 3: On fait les courses?  
  
Harry se réveilla parfaitement reposé ce matin là, mais il se sentait un peu déçut de ne pas avoir refait de rêves concernant son professeur. Aujourd'hui une sortie à pré-au-lard était prévus, Harry prévoyait de refaire entièrement sa garde-robe, il avait énormément grandi et possédait maintenant une fine musculature, sa vue avait été corrigé quelque années plus tôt et de nombreuses personnes, fille comme garçon, rêvaient de sortir avec lui. Il se lava rapidement et rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui roucoulaient au dessus de leurs assiettes.  
  
- Tu vas faire quoi cet aprèm Harry ?  
  
- Oh pas grand-chose, je vais flâner je pense.  
  
Il était hors de question qu'il dise à Hermione qu'il allait faire les magasins sinon la jeune fille se serait charger de le traîner dans toute les boutiques de Pré-au-Lard.  
  
Severus contempla dépité son armoire, des dizaines de robes noires s'alignaient parfaitement attendant que leur propriétaire en choisissent l'une d'elle. Oui mais voilà Severus n'avait aucune envie de les mettre, il fouilla son armoire de fond en comble et s'aperçut qu'a part quelques tee- shirt noir et deux jeans de la même couleur il n'avait rien. Décidé il prit de l'argent et se dirigea vers Pré-au-Lard bien décidé à résoudre se désagrément.  
  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand en entrant dans la boutique il vit Harry au prise avec la couturière à propos d'une couleur.  
  
- Non madame je ne veux pas de celui-ci, vous n'auriez pas un autre vert un peu plus foncé ?  
  
- Oh mais mon chéri je vous assure que ce vert pomme va très bien avec votre teint.  
  
- Mme Guipure je vous signale que Mr Potter à maintenant dix sept et qu'à 17ans on ne met pas du vert pomme. Apportez lui plutôt du vert émeraude et kaki qui iront avec ses yeux.  
  
- Comme vous voudrez Mr Snape.  
  
Légèrement fâché qu'on est ainsi refusez son si beau vert pomme, elle partit dans l'arrière boutique chercher se qu'on lui avait commander.  
  
- Merci beaucoup professeur, sans vous je me serez retrouvé affublé de tee- shirt vert pomme.  
  
- De rien Harry, j'avoue que le vert pomme ne t'irait pas du tout.  
  
Severus s'aperçut alors qu'il avait tutoyé le garçon et l'avait appelé par son prénom. Harry ne s'en offensa pas, au contraire il trouvait que son prénom prenait un je ne sais quoi de différent dans la bouche de Snape.  
  
- Je suis venu refaire entièrement ma garde-robe, et vous Professeur,  
  
- Moi de même Harry.  
  
- Oh pas assez de longues robes noires tourbillonnantes sur votre passage ?  
  
- Trop même je dirais.  
  
- Voilà ce que vous m'avez demandé Messieurs, Mr Snape vous désirez ?  
  
- La même chose que Mr Potter, j'avoue en avoir assez de mes robes noires classiques.  
  
- Vraiment ?  
  
Le regard de la couturière brilla de convoitise, enfin elle tenait Severus Snape dans ses filets, homme d'une trentaine d'année, bien conservé, fine musculature, charisme imposant. Elle trouvait cet homme diablement sexy et considéré comme du gâchis de cacher son corps magnifique sous d'affreuse robe dix fois trop large pour lui. Devant le regard de la femme en face de lui Severus compris soudain ce qu'un morceau de viande sur le point d'être dévoré ressentait, Harry sourit légèrement devant la gène de son professeur.  
  
- Oh mon rêve se réalise enfin, à poil tout les deux j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut.  
  
- Pardon ? Les deux hommes la regardèrent comme si elle débarquait de Mars.  
  
- Allez plus vite !  
  
D'un mouvement de baguette elle les mit en caleçon tout les deux et se retint de justesse de pas bavé, musculature fine, pectoraux finement dessiné, ventre plat, jambe longue et musclé, à en bavé. Mme Guipure se reprit vite et tournoya autour des hommes comme une mouche autour d'un morceau de beurre. Elle leur fit essayer plusieurs vêtements en cuir noir, d'autre en cuir blanc, toutes sorte de chemise de différente couleur allant du noir au blanc en passant par le vert kaki et le bleu nuit. Severus se laissa même tenté par une chemise en soie rouge sombre, et sur son conseil Harry prit son exemple. Bien vite les deux hommes se prirent au jeu, se conseillant mutuellement sur leurs vêtements, donnant son avis à l'autre. Finalement après deux heures d'essayage ils se sentirent satisfait de leurs achats. Ils se séparèrent devant la boutique, Harry ayant encore des choses à acheter.  
  
- dite Professeur vous allez mettre vos nouveaux vêtements à Poudlard ?  
  
- Harry si je les ai achetés c'est pour les mettre, alors pourquoi cette question ?  
  
- c'est juste que j'imaginer la tête des autres quand ils vont vous voir débarquer en pantalon en cuir. Ahahaha  
  
- En effet cela risque d'être drôle, un conseil lève toi tôt demain si tu veux assister au spectacle.  
  
Severus prit la direction de château, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en imaginant la tête de ses élèves et des ses collègues. Pas un rire froid et méprisant, non un vrai rire chaud et heureux comme il n'en avait plus eut depuis des années. Et tout ceux-ci grâce à Harry pensa-t-il. Finalement ces rêves n'étaient peut être pas une si mauvaise chose. Il passa l'après midi dans son cachot préparant ses cours pour la semaine avenir, corrigeant ses copies, il prépara ses vêtements et partit se couchait pouffant légèrement en imaginant son entrée demain pour le petit déjeuner.  
  
- Bon dieu Harry il est 8heures et on est dimanche pourquoi as-tu absolument tenu à venir prendre le petit déjeuner aussi tôt ?  
  
- parce que, je vais me doucher n'en profite pas pour te rendormir.  
  
Ron marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry n'entendit pas, le survivant prit une douche bien chaude, et mit ses nouveaux vêtements. Il regarda dans le miroir la façon dont le pantalon de cuir moulait ses jambes, ainsi que la chemise rouge sang qui dissimulait tout en dévoilant ses pectoraux et son ventre plat. Satisfait de son reflet il sortit rejoindre Ron.  
  
- A tout de mê.... Oh Harry tu veux séduire qui ?  
  
- Personne Ron, viens je ne voudrais pas manquer le spectacle.  
  
- Quel spectacle ?  
  
Quand ils descendirent vers la grande salle, Harry sentit plusieurs regards glisser sur son corps, et un léger silence se fit quand il y pénétra. Comme si rien n'était il s'assit à la table des griffondor et attendit que le spectacle commence. La salle se remplie peu à peu sans aucun signe du professeur Snape, Harry commençait à désespérer quand il arriva.  
  
Respirer c'est mieux Harry, pense à respirer. Oh my god, il est si, rha on le violerai sur place.  
  
Harry s'aperçut qu'apparemment il n'était pas le seul à penser ça. Severus continua son chemin vers la table des professeurs et lança un petit clin d'œil à Harry, tout deux s'était habillé pareil, à part que la chemise de Severus était plus foncée. Harry ne pu quitter des yeux les fesses de son professeur admirablement bien moulait par le pantalon de cuir. La directrice le regarda avec de grands yeux sans même s'apercevoir que le verre de jus d'orange qu'elle se servait déborder.  
  
- Vous avez grand soif Minerva ce matin pour remplir ainsi votre verre.  
  
Sa voix n'était pas froide, au contraire elle était douce, chaude, presque sensuelle. Macgonagall rougit légèrement et cessa son geste. Le regard du directeur, alla de Severus à Harry puis revint sur l'adulte, ses yeux se mirent à briller comme s'il venait de comprendre le plus important des secrets.  
  
Fin du chapitre. 


	4. Première rencontre

Auteur : Nahamy (Hiryuu41aol.com)  
  
Base : Harry Potter  
  
Genre : yaoi  
  
Disclamer : aucun des perso ne m'appartient   
  
PREMIERE RENCONTRE  
  
rêve  
  
Un soleil couchant sur une mer calme, une plage de sable noir, chaud sous les pieds nus. Des arbres fruitiers bordant la plage dans lesquels des oiseaux multicolores chantent faiblement, une légère brise fit voler ses cheveux noir. Une forme assise au bord de l'eau se retourna vers lui.  
  
- Bonjour Professeur, ou plutôt bonne nuit.  
  
- Bonsoir Harry, est ce un de tes souvenirs ?  
  
- Non professeur, alors vous aussi vous rêver de ma vie ?  
  
- Oui, et je dois dire que ce n'est pas du tout comme je me l'imaginé.  
  
- Oui je me doute, vous non plus vous n'êtes pas comme je croyais. Savez vous où nous sommes ?  
  
- Un rêve commun je pense.  
  
- Un rêve que nous aurions créé ensemble ?  
  
- Apparemment.  
  
- Oh.  
  
Harry regarda son professeur, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un tee-shirt gris, puis son regard contempla la mer avec envie.  
  
- Vas y Harry.  
  
- Tu penses qu'elle est froide ?  
  
- Harry c'est un rêve, si tu veux que la mer soit rose avec des bulles elle le sera.  
  
Severus avait à peine finit ses paroles que l'eau se transforma quand il l'avait désiré.  
  
- Vous êtes doué.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux, l'eau redevint normale et il se retrouva en caleçon de bain. Et comme un enfant il courut vers l'océan.  
  
- Vous devriez venir professeur elle est excellente, on se croirait dans une baignoire géante.  
  
- Tu peux m'appeler Severus Harry après tout c'est notre rêve.  
  
Severus rejoignit le griffondor, lui aussi en boxer, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais il avait envie d'entendre le garçon prononcé son prénom. Snape s'éloigna vers le large et se retourna voyant qu'Harry ne le suivait pas.  
  
- Tu ne viens pas ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas nager.  
  
- Comment as-tu fait lors de la 2ème taches alors ?  
  
- Je pouvais respirer sous l'eau je te signale, je n'avais qu'à couler, ça je le fait très bien.  
  
- Ahaha, allez viens je vais t'apprendre.  
  
- C'est vrai ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Harry s'approcha lentement de Severus s'arrêtant là où il avait pied, Sev lui expliqua avec patience les techniques de nage, il plaça ses mains sous le ventre et les cuisses d'Harry pour le maintenir à la surface et celui-ci commença les mouvements de bras. Puis il passa aux jambes et au moment où son élève ne s'y attendait pas Severus le lâcha. Harry flotta quelques secondes et ne sentant plus les mains de son professeur paniqua, il but la tache et s'accrocha au cou de Severus. Quand il eut recracher toute l'eau de ses poumons il se rendit compte de la situation. Il était collé à Snape, leurs torses se touchaient, ses bras autour de son cou (à sev) et ses mains autour de sa taille (à harry), leurs jambes entremêlées. Il plongea ses yeux émeraude dans deux onyx en rougissant, leurs visages s'approchèrent puis tout se brouilla. Harry se retrouva dans son lit au dortoir des griffondors, Ron le secouant comme un prunier. Harry fusilla du regard son ami, qui recula étonné.  
  
- Excuse Harry mais tu vas finir par être en retard en potion.  
  
- Ouais désolé, c'est juste que je faisait un beau rêve.  
  
Harry partit prendre une douche rapide, il était frustré, frustré de ne pas avoir put goûter les lèvres de son professeur. Le fait que Severus soit un homme et soit plus âgé que lui ne le déranger en rien, il aimait la présence de Sev dans ses rêves mais maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble que cela n'était plus seulement des souvenirs s'était encore mieux.  
  
Severus se redressa en sursaut dans son lit. « Oh my god, j'ai faillis l'embrasser! J'AI FAILLIS L'EMBRASSER! C'est un gosse bon sang, bon un gosse de 17ans avec un corps à damné un saint mais un gosse tout de même. Putain de merde j'ai faillis l'embrasser. En fait c'est plutôt lui, mais on était deux et .....Putain de merde je suis en retard. »  
  
Et c'est un Severus Snape un peu débraillé qui déboucha courant comme un dératé dans les couloirs des cachots. Il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer les élèves.  
  
- Vous devriez acheter un réveil professeur.  
  
- C'est une bonne idée Potter, mes nuits sont agitées en ce moment.  
  
- Vous devriez prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve alors.  
  
- J'ai bien peur que cela ne fonctionne pas, je suis condamné à rêver que j'apprend à nager à un lion. Mais merci de votre sollicitude.  
  
Les serpentard regardèrent leur directeur de maison comme si des cornes venaient de lui pousser sur la tête. Non seulement il était aimable avec les griffondors mais en plus il discutait comme de vieux amis avec Potter. Snape leur lança son regard noir made in Snape.  
  
- Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour sortir vos affaires ? Une autorisation écrite ?  
  
Le cours se déroula sans anicroche, quand la sonnerie retentit Harry rangea lentement ses affaires, puis quand tout les élèves furent sortit il s'approcha de son maître des potions.  
  
- J'espère que le serpent sera toujours d'accord pour apprendre au lion à nager ?  
  
- Il l'est il faut dire que le lion est nullissime pour la nage, il lui faudra de nombreuse leçon avant qu'il arrête de couler comme une brique.  
  
- bien, vous verrez que le lion peut être un bon élève.  
  
- mais je n'en doute pas.  
  
Tout deus se sourirent, dans un langage qu'eux seul pouvaient comprendre ils venaient de se promettre de rejoindre à nouveau dans leur rêve.  
  
Fin du 4ème chapitre 


	5. Premier Baiser

Auteur : bah toujours moi  
  
Note : comme d'hab sont pas à moi  
  
Chapitre 5 Premier baiser.  
  
Severus prit tout son temps ce soir là de ranger sa salle de classe, il dîna lentement et prit un long bain bien chaud. Il fut près de 23h quand il alla se coucher. Il aimait se faire désirer.  
  
rêve  
  
- Tu es en retard ! Harry se dressa devant lui les poings sur les hanches.  
  
- Je ne me rappelle pas que nous avions convenue d'une heure.  
  
- Mouais, n'empêche que ça fait plus de deux heures que je t'attends.  
  
- Pas de ma faute si vous vous couchez comme les poules Potter.  
  
- Gnagnagna  
  
- Cesse donc de geindre Harry et vient donc dans l'eau.  
  
Sev passa devant son élève et quand il eut le dos tourné Harry eut une réaction très mature, il lui tira la langue. Le griffondor rejoignit son professeur et la leçon commença, mais une légère tension les habités tout deux, chacun se souvenant du presque baiser. Finalement Harry décida de la briser.  
  
- Severus ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Je voudrais te parler de la nuit dernière.  
  
- Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire.  
  
- Si justement. J'avais vraiment très envie de t'embrasser et je l'aurais fait si Ron ne m'avait pas réveiller.  
  
- Je suis heureux qu'il t'est réveillé.  
  
- Tu n'aurais pas aimé que je t'embrasse ?  
  
- Harry c'est plus compliqué que ça. Nous sommes deux hommes, je suis ton professeur, et on c'est haït pendant près de six ans.  
  
- Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détesté. Severus tu m'as bien dit que s'était un rêve n'est ce pas et qu'il me suffisait de désirer une chose pour que cela arrive vrai ?  
  
- Oui mais...  
  
- Bien ! Je veux t'embrasser et je le ferrai.  
  
Harry se plaqua contre le corps de son professeur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les effleura lentement se délectant de leurs goûts légèrement salés par l'eau de mer. Severus se laissa faire, mais ne réagit pas. Finalement il envoya « ses excuses » se faire voir et agrippa la taille d'Harry et approfondit le baiser. Le griffondor s'accrocha à son cou et le baiser devint vite plus enflammé. Quand l'air commença à manquer ils se séparèrent sans pour autant desserrer leur étreinte.  
  
- Wow j'aime vraiment beaucoup ce rêve.  
  
- Il va falloir que je t'apprenne autre chose que la nage Harry.  
  
- Ah oui quoi ?  
  
- L'apnée.  
  
Et Severus entreprit de lui apprendre le noble art qu'est l'apnée mais à sa façon, c'est-à-dire ses lèvres collées à celle de son élève.  
  
Ron contempla son ami avec air ahuri, il jeta un regard à Hermione qui lui fit signe de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Harry complètement insouciant de l'inquiétude de ces deux meilleurs amis continua à manger.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Ton coude est posé sur ta tartine de confiture.  
  
- C'est très bien Ron.  
  
- Et ton bol de céréale ainsi que la cuillère que tu mets dans ta bouche depuis 10 minutes est vide.  
  
- Ah ?  
  
- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive. T'es dans les nuages ou quoi ?  
  
- Pas un nuage, plutôt la mer.  
  
- Elle te fait un drôle d'effet la mer alors. Allez on va en cours.  
  
Ron et Hermione traînèrent un Harry complètement à 15 milles de là jusqu'au cours d'enchantement. Le minuscule professeur leur expliqua comment à l'aide d'une formule faire apparaître toute sorte d'image holographique. Harry prononça la formule, n'écoutant que d'une oreille, et des papillons dorés, des cœurs et des serpents sortirent de sa baguette pour voler à leur grès dans la salle. Tous regardèrent le Survivant comme s'il avait perdu la tête, celui-ci ne s'aperçut de rien toujours sur son nuage ou plutôt dans la mer avec son maître nageur personnel. Ron et Hermione le tirèrent hors du cours prétextant l'amener à l'infirmerie.  
  
- Cette fois c'est sûr il a pété les plombs.  
  
- Non je pense plutôt qu'il est amoureux.  
  
- Et bah heureusement que le faite de sortir avec toi ne m'a pas rendu comme ça, sinon. .  
  
- Tu es idiot Ron. Je pense qu'il est à Serpentard.  
  
- Qui ça il ?  
  
- Ron tu suis un peu. Harry nous a parlé de sa préférence pour les garçons, il s'agit donc d'un homme, et des serpents sont sortis de sa baguette donc il doit être à Serpentard.  
  
- J'espère que c'est pas Malfoy.  
  
- On qu'a lui demander.  
  
- Je pense pas qu'il va nous répondre Mione.  
  
- Dans l'état où il est tu peux lui demander tout ce que tu veux il te le dira.  
  
- Oh, si tu le dit.  
  
- Harry ? Harry ?  
  
- Voui Hermi ?  
  
- Est-ce que tu es amoureux ?  
  
- Héhéhéhé vi je crois.  
  
- Est-ce que c'est Malfoy ?  
  
- Nan nan nan chantonna-t-il.  
  
- Tu veux bien nous dire qui tu aimes Harry ? Nous sommes tes amis.  
  
- Vi si vous voulez, c'est Severus.  
  
- Severus ?  
  
- Vi, vous trouvez pas qu'il est magnifique ?  
  
- Severus, Severus, attend tu veux dire Snape ?  
  
- Vi vi on s'est embrassé la nuit dernière.  
  
- Tu a passé la nuit avec Snape ?  
  
- Oui il m'apprend à nager. Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Où le rencontres tu Harry ?  
  
- Au bord de la mer.  
  
- Mais il n'y a pas de mer à Poudlard.  
  
- Pas à Poudlard non, mais dans mes rêves oui.  
  
- Tes rêves ?!?  
  
- Oui Ron il vient tous les soirs.  
  
- J'ai compris Harry fantasme simplement sur Snape la nuit. T'inquiète Harry je suis sûr que cela se soigne.  
  
Les deux griffondors tirèrent le Survivant vers leur salle commune, pendant qu'un certains professeur de potion dissimulait derrière une tapisserie se disait qu'il faisait vraiment un drôle au survivant. 


	6. aveux et fin

Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Base : Harry Potter 1 2 3 4 5  
  
Note : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas  
  
Couple : Harry/Severus  
  
Chapitre 6 et fin : AVEUX  
  
Quelques heures plus tard Harry repris enfin ses esprits et se rendit compte du comportement complètement..... Il ne trouvait même pas les mots pour le qualifier, il avait faillit tout avouer, heureusement que Ron et Hermione ne l'avait pas crut. Harry s'installa confortablement dans son lit attendant impatiemment de rejoindre leur monde onirique, à lui et à Severus. Mais quand il sombra dans le sommeil se ne fut pas la plage qui se dessina devant lui mais une immense salle aux murs noirs et froids et sur son trône Voldemort le contemplait. Enfin c'est se qu'il crut, car derrière lui Severus Snape s'approcha du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ensuite s'agenouiller devant lui.  
  
- Tu me déçois énormément Severus. Tu ne m'as toujours pas fournit d'information sur les barrières magiques protégeant Poudlard et surtout tu ne m'as toujours pas amené Potter.  
  
- Je suis navré Maître, les barrières faisant la protection de Poudlard est un enchevêtrement de sort complexe, même pour moi. Tant au garçon il est constamment accompagné par à de ses camarades de classes, et les autres professeurs surveillent dans l'ombre chacun de ses faits et gestes.  
  
- Je n'accepte pas tes excuses Severus ! Doloris !  
  
Severus tomba au sol, hurlant de douleurs sur le sol. Harry courut vers lui et voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais il passa au travers, il n'était qu'un spectateur passif. La colère monta en lui, une colère assourdissante, et il souhaita plus que tout au monde être présent dans cette salle et faire payer à Voldemort la douleur qu'il affligeait à l'homme qu'il aimait. Harry sentit sa magie se propager autour de lui, une aura rouge l'entoura et soudain elle explosa. Voldemort le regarda avec de grands yeux. C'était bien lui qu'il regardait à présent, Harry avait réussit à rejoindre le maître des potions.  
  
- Experliarmus.  
  
Harry tendit ses mains vers le seigneur noir et sa baguette lui atterrit dans les mains, brisant ainsi le sortilège qui maintenait prisonnier Snape. Il s'approcha de l'homme au sol sans pour autant quitter son ennemi ces yeux.  
  
- Severus ? Severus tu vas bien ?  
  
- Harry? Mais que fais tu ici?  
  
- Plus tard les explications. Lève toi, nous rentrons à Poudlard.  
  
- Snape espèce de traître ! Tu t'es vendu à cet amoureux des moldu et à ce gosse ! Je te tuerais pour cela.  
  
- Non cela je ne crois pas. Je vais te détruire Tom, oh pas aujourd'hui mais un jour se sera toi et moi et je te tuerai. Plus jamais tu ne toucheras à Severus !  
  
Harry agrippa ma main de son amant et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur l'image de Poudlard et dans un halo de lumière ils disparurent aux yeux de Tom Jedusor. Ils atterrirent devant les lourdes portes du château où Dumbledore et l'infirmière les attendait. Le directeur se dirigea vers eux en courrant.  
  
- Vous allez bien ? J'ai sentie ta magie explosait Harry et comme Severus n'était pas dans ses appartements je me suis douté qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort.  
  
- En effet Professeur. Mrs Pomfresh le professeur Snape a subit le doloris, il faut l'emmené à l'infirmerie.  
  
- Nous y allons Potter et vous venez avec nous.  
  
Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, Pompom s'occupa tout d'abord du maître des potions qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis son arrivé et ne quittait pas Harry des yeux. Puis elle s'occupa du Survivant, celui ressentait juste une grande fatigue, une fois sa potions prise les deux adultes laissèrent les deux malades se reposaient. Harry se retourna dans son lit et plongea ses émeraudes dans les deux obsidiennes de son presque amant.  
  
- Tu vas mieux Severus ?  
  
- Hn. Comment es tu venu ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas j'étais là au début mais c'était juste un rêve, et quand j'ai vu qu'il te faisait mal j'ai voulut de toute mon âme te rejoindre, te protéger. Et ma magie à fait le reste je crois.  
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protéger tu n'avais pas à intervenir.  
  
- Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse te torturer ? S'exclama Harry, il avait du mal à cerner la réaction de Severus.  
  
- Se serai plutôt à moi de te protéger et non le contraire. J'ai horreur de dépendre de quelqu'un.  
  
- Moi aussi tu sais. Chez les Dursley je me suis toujours débrouiller seul, quand je suis rentré à Poudlard et que j'ai apprit pour Voldemort et j'ai essayer de repousser tout le monde pour ne pas les mettre en danger, seul Ron et Hermione ont résistés. Puis je suis devenu dépendant de l'affection de Sirius, s'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait de l'affection pour moi, un amour filial. Et moi je l'aimais comme un père. Regarde où mon amour l'a conduit, il est mort par ma faute en voulant me sauver. Alors oui Severus je n'aime dépendre de quelqu'un pourtant je suis devenu dépendant de toi. Les journées sont devenu un vrai calvaire et j'attends avec impatience que la nuit vienne pour que je puisse enfin te revoir. Je suis dépendant de ta présence et ça me fiche la trouille. J'ai peur qu'un jour tu te lasses, que se que tu ressens pour moi ne soit qu'une passade, après tout il y a un mois tu me détestais alors. Et surtout j'ai peur que tu meures à causes de moi, comme mes parents, comme Sirius. J'ai besoin de toi Severus.  
  
Severus n'avait pas dit un mot pendant la tirade d'Harry. A présent il le regardait avec de grands yeux, il ne pensait pas être aussi important aux yeux du Survivant. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, et c'est yeux s'humidifièrent.  
  
« Allons c'est ridicule ! Tu ne vas pas pleurer pour une déclaration, même si la plus belle qu'on t'es jamais faite. Même si c'est la seule déclaration qu'on t'ai jamais faite. Il m'aime ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ou un simple flirt, il m'aime vraiment. Il a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de lui. Harry a grandit trop vite, il est un homme depuis trop longtemps alors qu'il n'a que 17ans. Mais tout au fond il reste à un enfant terrifier par la vie, qui peut aussi bien tout lui donner comme tout lui prendre. Et elle lui a déjà tant prit. Il a besoin de moi pour le réconfortait pour le soutenir. »  
  
- Je t'aime Harry ! Et je t'interdis d'en douter. Je refuse que tu me protéges. Mais si tu veux on peut se protéger mutuellement. Comme des amis, comme des personnes qui s'aiment.  
  
Severus put voir une larme coulant le long de la joue de son amour. Il ouvrit les draps et Harry vint se peloter contre lui.  
  
- Mais et si Mrs Pomfresh nous voit ?  
  
- Qu'elle nous voit je m'en moque. Je ne veux pas me cacher, je t'aime et je veux que tout le monde le sache.  
  
Harry l'embrassa, mettant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait dans son baiser. Il se blottis un peu plus contre l'homme que son cœur avait choisit et ils s'endormirent paisiblement.  
  
Se ne sera pas facile, il y aura le regard des autres sur eux à supporter, les railleries des jaloux à oublier, Voldemort à combattre. Mais tant qu'ils se seront ensemble, ça ira. Tant qu'ils seront ensemble et qu'ils s'aiment tout ira bien, car ensemble ils sont....invincibles.  
  
Ne dit on pas que l'amour est la plus forte des armes ?  
  
OWARI 


	7. séquelle

Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Base : HP  
  
Disclamer : ils ne sont pas à moi.  
  
Séquelle d'Amour onirique.  
  
Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Le combat contre le bien et le mal allait commencé. Griffondor contre Serpentard, Harry Potter contre Tom Elvis Jedusor, le Survivant contre Voldemort. L'héritier de serpentard avait attaqué Poudlard avec tout ses mangemorts bien décidé à mettre fin à Poudlard. Mais Harry avait vu cette attaque dans ses rêves et l'Ordre s'était préparé. L'attaque avait démarré au alentour de 8 heures et chacun avait bine vite trouver son adversaire. Remus se jeta sur Bellatrix et Severus sur Lucius Malfoy. Les combats commencèrent mais Harry ne s'en soucia guère, il venait de Le voir  
  
Voldemort s'approcha et s'arrêta à quelques pas de son ennemi. Tout se firent face, émeraude contre rubis. Ils se saluèrent et se mirent en garde. Cette fois aucune paroles ne fut échanger, aucune remarque blessantes, ils savaient tout deux qu'un seul survivraient à ce combat.  
  
Les combats autour cessèrent et LE combat commença, échange de sortilèges rapides, sorts de plus en plus puissants, de plus en plus dangereux. Tout deux commencèrent à fatiguer, Harry baissa sa garde un court instant et Voldemort en profita pour lui lancer le doloris. L'adolescent s'écroula et hurla de douleur, il s'apprêtait à abandonner quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, il tourna la tête et le vit. Severus Snape, son amant, l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait. Celui qui acceptait qu'il s'aime au grand jour, et qui l'avait montré à tous ce jour là dans la grande salle, il s'en souvenait encore.  
  
FLACH BACK  
  
Harry se réveilla bien au chaud dans les bras de Severus, le soleil déjà haut lui fit penser que l'heure du petit déjeuner était passer depuis longtemps et que Mme Pomfresh avait du les trouver enlacé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Severus bougea dans son sommeil et resserra son étreinte autour de la taille fine d'Harry. Celui-ci se retourna et le contempla, Severus était beau, d'une beauté sombre et mystérieuse certes, mais beau tout de même. Les paupières de l'homme bougèrent et ses yeux finirent par s'ouvrirent pour rencontrer deux émeraudes le regardant avec amour. Harry l'embrassa avec tendresse.  
  
- Bonjour, bien dormit ?  
  
- Avec toi comme bouillotte parfaitement. Quelle heure est il ?  
  
- Je sais pas et je m'en moque je suis bien dans tes bras.  
  
- Il est presque onze heures Professeur Snape.  
  
Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer, Harry rougit fortement et se cacha sous les draps sous le regard amusé de Snape.  
  
- Allons ne faite pas l'enfant Potter ce n'est pas la première fois que vous passez la nuit dans mon infirmerie.  
  
- Peut être mais c'est la première fois que vous me retrouvez avec un homme dans mon lit.  
  
Severus éclata de rire devant la moue enfantine d'Harry en train de bouder dans son lit.  
  
- Sev t'es pas obligé de te foutre de moi !  
  
- Allez debout Harry, il va être l'heure d'aller déjeuner.  
  
Le survivant sauta hors de son lit comme un diable hors de sa boite, vola un rapide baiser à son homme et courut vers la tour griffondor, vide à cette heure. Il prit une longue douche bien chaude et soupira de bonheur, SON homme, il pouvait le dire à présent, Severus était à lui.  
  
Dans l'infirmerie  
  
Severus regarda pensivement la porte par laquelle son ange venait de sortir.  
  
- Vous avez l'air heureux Severus.  
  
- Je le suis Pompom, je le suis vraiment.  
  
- Et bien j'en suis ravie et vous devriez imiter ce jeune homme.  
  
Snape se dirigea vers ses appartement, se doucha puis alla vers son armoire. Il avait envie de plaire, de plaire à Harry, il mit un pantalon moulant et une chemise rouge sang. A peine eut il finit qu'on frappa à sa porte.  
  
- Harry qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Euh, qu'est ce qu'a dit Mme Pomfresh ? Elle va mettre Dumbledore au courant ?  
  
- Je pense que non. Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Tu ne veux pas que les autres le saches ?  
  
- Mais Sev s'ils l'apprennent tu vas être renvoyer.  
  
- Mais pourquoi diable veux tu que je sois renvoyer ?  
  
- Bah je suis ton élève.  
  
- Harry ce genre de relation n'est pas interdite à Poudlard.  
  
- Oh ! Alors on peut s'aimer devant tout le monde ?  
  
- Oui, tu ne préfères pas ?  
  
- Si ! Biens sûr que si, mais c'est à toi que je pense surtout.  
  
Severus lui sourit, il est vrai que sa réputation d'homme des glaces et de bâtard graisseux allez en prendre un coup, tant mieux. Il prit la main du griffondor et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Quand ils entrèrent le silence se fit. Les deux ennemis de toujours, main dans la main, cela avait de quoi en choqué » plus d'un. Severus avança au milieu de la salle, et Harry compris ce qu'il allait faire, il était devenu fou. Ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard ébahit des élèves et celui rieur du directeur. Chacun retourna à sa table et Harry s'installa à la table des lions en arborant un rouge presque fluo au niveau des joues. Le silence s'éternisa dans la salle, et Hermione décidé de la briser.  
  
- Félicitation Harry, mais tu aurais pu nous le dire.  
  
- euh merci hermione.  
  
- Euh bah félicitation Harry, du moment que tu es heureux ça me va.  
  
- Je le suis Ron.  
  
Harry regarda Severus rouge pivoine discutait avec un Albus fort amusé, oui il était le plus des hommes grâce à lui.  
  
FIN du FLACH BACK  
  
Harry se redressa péniblement et contra l »effet du doloris, il ne pouvait pas abandonner, toute une communauté compté sur lui. Et puis il y avait Severus. Il devait anéantir Voldemort pour pouvoir vivre dans un monde de paix avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Et c'est avec cette pensée qu'il fit face à son ennemi.  
  
- Tu ne pourras pas me battre Voldemort.  
  
- Oh et qu'est ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ?  
  
- C'est très simple, tu n'as personne à protéger, personne à aimer. Tu n'as que de la haine, ta haine pour ton père moldu qui s'est répandue à tout les moldus. Tu ne peux donc pas me vaincre. Adieux Tom.  
  
Il lui lança le sortilège de mort et le mage noir s'écroula sans chercher à se défendre. C'était finit, il avait gagné. Gagné un monde de paix pour lui, et pour tout les autres, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus. Severus courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
- J'ai crut t'avoir perdu.  
  
- Tu ne perdras jamais, jamais !  
  
Et un baiser cella cette promesse.  
  
OWARI  
  
Owari ? Et non très bien tôt « La famille je vous jure ! »  
  
Au programme un mariage et u heureux évènement oui mais c'est sans compter la mère de Severus qui vient donner ses conseils à la futur maman.  
  
Fou rire et crise de nerf au rendez vous. 


End file.
